


A Dare's A Dare

by agirlnamedtruth



Series: Sins [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - Twins, Drunkenness, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Truth or Dare, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For better or worse, Mordred and Merlin play Truth or Dare with the other camp staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com)'s prompt _Truth or Dare_ and the [Camelot Land]() prompt _I Dare You_.
> 
> Set in the Sins 'verse that M kindly shares with me, all our fics for it can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sins_of_the_Flesh).

Mordred hated this game. He'd _always_ hated this game. It was an excuse for the hot popular kids to misbehave without anyone being able to call them out on it. He'd always refused to play. Not that he'd ever been asked before.

But Merlin had pressured him into coming to this little welcome party the other camp staff had thrown, supposedly in their honour, and he couldn't say no to Merlin. Especially when the alternative was Merlin going alone.

Morgana, a chick a few years older than them with glossy black hair and even glossier, blacker nail polish, stopped the bottle on purpose so it landed on him. He rolled his eyes. He'd agreed to sit in the circle; he'd never agreed to be publicly humiliated.

"Mordred," she drawled, her lip curling wickedly. "Truth or Dare?"

He felt heat rise to his cheeks, not just because of the intensity of the campfire. He had a fair few truths that he couldn’t risk revealing. The main one sitting beside him, his head on Mordred’s shoulder, having drunk a fair few glasses of some purple concoction brewed by Gwaine, another camp helper. And Merlin wasn't making it any easier by being tipsy. He was a handsy and affectionate drunk at best. At worst, he was anyone's. 

"Dare," Mordred said, seeing no other option. It was too much to hope for that nobody had seen Merlin's hand try to climb his thigh about seven times now and he wouldn't put it past someone to ask _why_.

Morgana smiled; like she'd wanted him to choose dare and now he wasn’t so sure he'd made the right choice. He could have lied if they asked about Merlin. He could have lied about anything. He was under no real obligation to tell the actual truth.

"I dare you..." Morgana started, dragging out every word, "...to kiss Merlin."

Everyone turned to look at her. Which was a blessing because it meant they weren't looking at him or at Merlin, whose attention was finally caught.

"Morgana, you can’t make them do that!" Gwen admonished her, while Mordred sat with his mouth open like a fish and Merlin looked from Morgana to him and back again, trying to connect the dots where he'd not been listening properly.

"That's his brother," Gwaine pointed out, his tone light, like he was checking Morgana was aware of it.

"I know that," Morgana said but her eyes didn't leave Mordred and Merlin. "I'm curious if they'll do it or not. And a dare's a dare."

"I forfeit," Mordred said quickly, remembering his rights. Merlin's head sank back down onto his shoulder, disappointed.

"I'll keep daring you," Morgana threatened, the look becoming a challenge. "Or I'll dare _him_ to do it."

"Chicken," Merlin muttered into his shoulder.

"You are not helping," Mordred whispered back under his breath, aware everyone was watching and listening.

"Go on," Morgana said, the edge of desperation in her voice. She didn't want to come off the weird one now she'd put the idea out there. Mordred could sympathise with that, he’d spent his whole life being the weird one. But he wasn’t about to throw himself under the social bus to help her save face.

"I think it'd be hot. Don't you think it'd be hot?" She looked around the circle for back up and got enough shy shrugs to reassure her. "See?"

"Just give him a quick peck," Gwaine said, nodding his head in Morgana's direction. "She'll never let it go if you don't."

Mordred bit the inside of his lip, pushing down the urge to get up and leave. Why did he always have to be karma's plaything? Wasn't it bad enough that he was in love with Merlin and he spent his every waking moment wishing he could do something so normal as kiss him without worrying? But he couldn't. And now to be handed permission on a plate... but it was wrong. She was doing it for kicks, to indulge a whim or so she could use it against them later. There had to be a catch. He couldn't give into her demands. 

"N-" he started but Merlin pulled him downwards by the collar of his shirt, pushing their lips together, way too innocently, pulling away too quickly but effectively resolving the issue.

A few cat calls went up and Morgana was staring at them like they were a fillet steak topped with garlic butter. He almost wished he’d seen the moment her jaw dropped so spectacularly.

"Your turn," Merlin said, kicking the bottle towards Mordred with his toe.

"You idiot," Mordred muttered, trying to communicate the weight of what Merlin had just done with one withering look. But Merlin didn't get it. He'd always loved too easily, thrown kisses around like other people shake hands. But most people were used to him. And Merlin was usually sane enough to hold back at least a little with him, knowing what people would think.

"You drama queen," Merlin threw back. "Nobody cares. Just spin the damn bottle."


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin doesn't really do complicated. Luckily Mordred is a master at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leads directly on from the other one. I apparently couldn't let it go. Also doubles up for the prompt "complicated" at [camelot-land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com/).

"Well, that was _fun_ ," Mordred said, laying Merlin down on one of the beds in their assigned cabin.

"It was, wasn't it?" Merlin agreed, speaking up to the ceiling, completely missing the sarcasm.

"No," Mordred said, glaring at him. "What on Earth were you thinking? Kissing me like that."

"It was a dare, relax," Merlin protested. "It wasn't like I had you on the mess hall table."

"You may as well have!"

"Stop exaggerating, you were the one that wanted a dare," Merlin complained, sitting upright. "You could have said truth."

"And have them ask why my twin brother kept trying to cop a feel during the ghost story?" Mordred asked wearily, searching through Merlin's bag for a pair of pyjamas.

"Yeah, well, I got carried away, didn't I? We don't have to worry about mum and dad here." Merlin took the pyjama bottoms away from Mordred and dumped them down on the bed. "In fact, I was rather hoping we could celebrate that..."

"It's not that simple," Mordred said but he let Merlin pull him in.

"It's very simple," Merlin countered, looking up at Mordred through his lashes.

"No, it's very complicated, Merlin," Mordred said, crouching down to put himself on Merlin's level so that he couldn't keep looking up at him with those bright blue eyes, making him want to give in. "Just like it was complicated at home. So long as people know who we are, it will never be simple."

"That's never stopped us before," Merlin muttered, an honest sadness shining through in his voice that hurt Mordred's heart.

Merlin had been so sure things would be better, easier, here. It had been his selling point to get them here in the first place. And he'd had to sell it well; Mordred hated camping and kids in almost equal measures. Now he was working a whole summer as a camp helper, responsible for at least a dozen children, all for Merlin's sake, so they could be together. And now he was ruining it, like he did everything.

He clamped down on the bitterness. It wasn't that he wanted to spoil Merlin's fun; it's just that they had to be more careful. Especially now that everyone was watching.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
